


D'amour ou de haine

by AngelLyslion



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Female Barry Allen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Summary: FemBarry et Hunter Zolomon sont des âmes sœurs mais quand Berry découvre qui est véritablement son lié comment réagira t-elle ?





	1. Chapter 1

Six mois que je suis seule à combattre des meta-humains, six mois que je fais comme si de rien était. 

Aujourd'hui c'est le Flash Day. Idris et Joe me pousse à y aller car le maire de la ville veut me remettre clés de la ville et remercier l'héroïne qui a sauvé Central City mais je sais que le vrai héro n'est pas moi mais et que je ne mérite pas cette récompense même si mes proches semblent penser le contraire. 

Je sais que repousser les autres ne va pas m'aider à avancer mais dans une certaine mesure cela les protèges et c'est ce qui est le plus important pour moi. 

Je suis  à la police dans mon laboratoire, en surveillant la moindre attaque et notamment le Flash Day car je n'ai rien à faire d'autre. L'alarme sonne en m'indiquant ce que je redoute, une attaque à lieu ou le flash Day se déroule. Je fonce à STAR Labs mettre ma combinaison. 

Je sauve le maire et pars combattre ce méta humain. Il arrive à m'assommer, je me relève quelques minutes plus tard et remarque qu'il a doubler de volume.  
Tout le monde a fuit, il ne reste plus que Joe et moi.  
Sachant que pour l'instant je ne pourrai pas le battre je vais à Star Labs pour essayer de trouver une solution et à ma grande surprise, je trouve Idris, Cisco, Joe et le Professeur Stein dans le cortex. Grâce à leur aide, j'arrive à le battre et j'apprends de sa bouche qu'un nouveau super-vilain veut ma mort, il s'appelle Zoom et d'après lui il est aussi un supersonique mais venu d'un autre monde. 

Une fois au cortex, après que j'ai enlevé mon costume. Un homme blond se présente entant Jay Garrik et il est mon âme sœur.


	2. Chapter 2

Une semaine que Jay et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous restons ensemble, il m'a parlé de Zoom qu'il était comme moi il était un supersonique avant que ce Zoom lui vole sa vitesse. Grâce au lien j'arrive à sentir qu'il me dit pas tout mais j'espère qu'avec le temps il me révélera ce qu'il me cache car pour avoir une relation saine et durable il devrait avoir aucun secret pour l'autre.

_1 mois plus tard_

Je continue ma petite vie bien tranquillement et Jay nous aide à battre les meta-humains venant de sa terre en nous donnant leur point faible  
Même si cela fait un peu tôt, nous avons décidé d'enmenager ensemble car le besoin d'être avec l'autre est présent et devient de plus en plus fort avec le temps.  Il ne m'a toujours rien dit par rapport à ce qu'il cache, cela commence à m'énerver mais je ne lui dit rien pour pas le brusquer.

Je suis sur les traces de Zoom dans terre-2 pour connaître son identité mais à peine sortie de starlabs de terre-2, je me fait assommer et on m'emmène je ne sais où.


	3. Chapter 3

Je me réveille sur un matelas dur avec un mal de tête pas possible. Je suis sur un lit miteux et menotté aux barreaux du lit sans possibilité de bouger et donc de m'échapper. Sachant que j'ignore qui est le responsable de mon kidnapping, mon engoisse et ma peur monte d'un cran. 

Quelques secondes après mon réveil, je vois Zoom en face de moi et la peur et la panique commence à prendre possession de mon corps. 

\- Bonjour Berry, ravis de voir que tu es réveillé !   
\- Que me veux tu ?  
\- Rien du tout de toi, mais par contre je veux que mon âme sœur reste en sécurité et que je puisse la voir autant que je veux et l'embrasser et la serrer dans mes bras autant de fois que je veux !   
\- Et c'est qui ton âme sœur ?   
\- Toi, il s'approche de moi et joue avec mes cheveux. J'ai envie de reculer mais menotté il m'est impossible d'y faire.   
\- Cela va te paraître bizarre mais c'est toi, mon âme sœur, mon autre moitié.   
\- Impossible... J'ai déjà la mienne et ce n'es pas toi !   
\- Si c'est possible... Et je vais te le prouver. À la fin de sa phrase, il disparaît et revient quelques secondes plus tard sous la forme de Jay Garrik mon âme sœur.   
\- Non c'est impossible, Zoom et toi n'êtes pas la même personne, c'est impossible. Quelques larmes de frustrations, tristesses et de trahisons coulent sur mon visage et tombent lentement sur le matelas. Il  essuie quelques unes à l'aide de son pouce.   
\- Si cela est bel est bien possible, je vais te libérer, mais je te préviens si tu essaye de t'échapper ou de me blesser, je te menottes directement et tu auras peu de chance de retourner sur ta très chère terre, ppae conséquent de revoir ta famille et tes amis ! C'est bien clair Berry ?   
Oui, je répond d'une voix sans assurance et en murmurant.   
\- Bien, il me détache et je me masse mes pauvres poignets meurtris par les menottes trop serrés. Nous allons manger puis nous dormirons ensemble   
\- Je refuse de dormir avec toi et surtout dans le même lit !   
\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Et je vais te rajouter comme règle si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis, je réduirait ta précieuse terre en cendre.   
\- Très bien je vais dormir avec toi. Je ne veux surtout pas être la personne qui m'est fin à des milliers d'autre.   
\- Parfait nous arrivons à un accord ou toutes les parties sont heureuses, peut être que lui il est heureux car j'ai aucun moyen de m'échapper et que je suis obligée de faire ce qu'il dit mais de mon côté je vais être malheureuse car je suis loin des personnes que j'aime et que je suis obligé e de me soumettre à un fou, maintenant viens. Il me tire par le bras et je me laisse faire par peur des conséquences si je me débat. Et en sachant qu'il serait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. 

Le repas se prend en silence, il debarasse et fait la vaisselle à l'aide de sa vitesse. Il me rejoint dans77 le lit et me serre dans ses bras.  
Je galère à m'endormir surtout que la peur reste présente en moi.   
Quelques heures plus tard je m'endors dû à la fatigue qui me surmerge.


End file.
